Flares are commonly used as temporary signals to mark the location of road hazards such as accidents, other emergency operations, construction, or just to call attention to a given situation. Flares are usually positioned at a distance behind the actual site of interest in order to give some advanced warning that the site is being approached. Police officers and other emergency personnel use flares to identify an accident area and must make an evaluation of the accident and determine how and where to lay flare patterns. Many times one flare is stacked on top of another to extend the burning time of the flare patterns. However, wind or terrain can cause the movement of a flare laid on the ground in this manner. This causes a dangerous situation where a lit flare may roll from its original position into flammable fluids discharged from vehicles. Though flares have been used for many years due to their visibility and flexibility in blocking off streets or directing traffic away from a traffic incident, there has not been a device that adequately secures from rolling off a stacked flare pattern. Thus emergency personnel must periodically monitor their flare patterns to ensure none of the flares have moved off the flare pattern stack and into any flammable liquids or other flammable material. Additionally, there has not been a device that allows for continuous burning of flares that burn for a short time span in order to prevent wasteful burning of long span flares. The new device and method described below has overcome these limitations.